Duende travieso
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: La vida de Draco cambió en cuanto conoció a Ted Lupin, tanto él como Harry hacen que su vida sea plena, divertida y fantástica.
1. La pequeña travesura

**Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Este desafío consta de tres capítulos en los que ya me han dado los títulos.**

* * *

**DUENDE TRAVIESO**

* * *

**LA PEQUEÑA TRAVESURA.**

Parecía un duende travieso y Harry al verlo sonrió con ternura.

Tenía el pelo verde, los ojos también verdes y una sonrisa demasiado parecida a la que portaba en ese momento su novio. Que no denotaba confianza alguna.

—Teddy, cariño, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nada, padrino, Draco y yo estamos haciendo la cena.

— ¿La cena? ¿Tú y Draco?

Harry estaba por demás sorprendido y algo receloso: Draco nunca entraba a la cocina si no era por obligación.

— ¡Siii! Estamos cocinando algo muy rico, ¿verdad Draco?

—Por supuesto, Ted, la cena va a estar deliciosa. Venga, campeón, volvamos, que sino no dejamos trabajar al oso gruñón.

— ¡Eyy!— exclamó el moreno indignado— ¡no soy un oso gruñón!

—Pues en ocasiones si lo aparentas.

Y cogiendo a Teddy en brazos se dirigió a la cocina para continuar con los preparativos de la cena, burlándose de Harry al sacarle la lengua.

—Ya verás lo que le voy a hacer a esa lengua. Un oso gruñón, ¡ja! El sí que lo es mientras duerme, no hay más que escucharlo.

Y riéndose por su propia broma, volvió al trabajo, sin percatarse de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, para agrado de los dos revoltosos que le tenían preparada una pequeña sorpresa.

* * *

—Vamos, Draco, eso es arriba.

—No, Ted, si miras las instrucciones va abajo.

— ¡Que no! Mira cómo encaja.

Y sin más, levantó la pieza, encajándola a la perfección, dejando al mayor muy avergonzado al ver a un niño de cinco años acertando lo que él no pudo.

—Vale, venga, vamos a seguir, y no le cuentes esto a tu padrino, ¿vale?

—Claro que no Draco, esto es un secreto nuestro.

Y sonriéndole con cariño, volvió a lo que estaban haciendo. Este momento hizo que Draco se sintiese infinitamente bien, el poder estar con el niño era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado, aparte de estar con Harry, claro. Ted era como una brisa fresca en medio de un océano, y no sabía cuánto lo había llegado a añorar hasta que lo conoció y convivió con él. Desde luego, no se arrepentía de nada.

* * *

Estuvo trabajando al menos dos horas más, hasta que Teddy lo llamó para poder ir a cenar. Una vez en la cocina, se detuvo a mirarla sospechosamente, pero para su sorpresa estaba tal y como la había dejado él después de comer.

—Venga, siéntate, que hoy te vamos a servir nosotros— Draco lo guió hacia la silla y se la separó para que se sentara.

—Vaya, me gusta el cambio, normalmente soy yo el que lo hace todo. Voy a disfrutar entonces.

Se arrellanó en la silla y esperó su cena con ansia.

La cual se acrecentó cuando descubrió lo que había para cenar.

—Estuvimos toda la tarde haciéndolo, así que esperamos que te guste, nosotros lo hemos probado, un poco, claro y sabe bien, así que esperamos que a ti te parezca bien— le dijo Teddy bastante nervioso.

Harry estaba dudando un poco, y no precisamente por la pinta que tenia, que era estupenda, sino por las habilidades culinarias de los cocineros, pero al ver la expresión ansiosa de ambos y, sobre todo de Teddy, lo empezó a comer.

—Mmmmm

— ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta?

—Teddy, respira, ya nos lo dirá.

Y aunque no pareciera, Draco también estaba de lo más nervioso.

—La verdad es que está bueno, bastante bueno. Creo que de vez en cuando estará bien que vosotros cocinéis— les sonrió con cariño y le dio un beso a cada uno, haciendo que ambos se rieran de la situación— venga, a comer todos juntos.

Y así pasó la noche, comiendo amenamente, y cuando Harry parecía que había olvidado sus recelos sobre la comida, Teddy y Draco sacaron el postre.

—Esto es para que sepas que apreciamos todo lo que haces por nosotros.

—Si, cuando nos cuidas cuando estamos malitos, cuando nos preparas la comida para el trabajo o la escuela, cuando nos…

—Creo que ya entendí, cariño. Bueno, tendré que probarlo, ¿no?

Y con una sonrisa, acercó el tenedor a la porción que le había servido Draco, no dándose cuenta de los dedos cruzados y las sonrisas traviesas de los demás.

PUMMMMM

Eso fue lo único que se escuchó en la casa, además de las carcajadas de Draco y Teddy, por la cara que tenia y que había puesto anteriormente Harry al saltarle toda la tarta encima. Era tanta la risa, que ambos estaban por el suelo tirados y agarrándose el estomago.

—Ja Ja Ja— se rió irónicamente Harry mientras se limpiaba el dulce.

Pero los otros no podían hacer nada más que reírse y él, a pesar de la situación, se rió con ellos. Nada era mejor que compartir un momento así con su familia, a pesar de que estaba lleno del pastel, que supuestamente, iba a ser un regalo.


	2. Irresistible tentación

**IRRESISTIBLE TENTACIÓN**

—Fue un buen momento, si obviamos todo lo referido al pastel en mi cara.

Harry y Draco estaban tumbados en la cama, después de haber recogido, limpiado todo en la cocina y que Teddy se hubiera ido a dormir.

—Quería hacer algo divertido, Ted últimamente está algo triste.

—Ya lo sé, a pesar de esa sonrisa pilla, sus ojos dicen otra cosa. Y la verdad es que no se que le puede pasar.

—Creo que tiene que ser algo de la escuela, algo que le hayan dicho sus compañeros o algo así.

Se quedaron en silencio pensando en que pudo haber hecho que su pequeño duende estuviera tan desanimado.

* * *

Draco por su parte estaba recordando la primera vez que lo vio:

Llevaba saliendo con Harry cerca de un año, por lo que ya se podría considerar que su relación era bastante seria. Considerando esto, el moreno le propuso irse a vivir juntos, pero que antes de hacerlo, tenía que conocer a Teddy, con quien vivía desde que Andrómeda había decidido que era mejor que él lo cuidara.

Draco le puso muchas pegas: los niños no le gustaran, de hecho no había estado cerca de ninguno por eso, le daban asco, le irritaban y no se portaban bien.

Después de mucho insistir, Harry desistió y por lo tanto también la idea de vivir juntos se fue a la basura: si Draco no aceptaba a Teddy ningún plan de futuro era posible para ellos. El rubio al ver durante cerca de una semana tan decaído a su novio, claudicó. Se armó de valor ante lo que le esperaba y se presentó por sorpresa en la casa de campo que ambos compartirían si lo que había planeado funcionaba.

Lo que no esperaba era la imagen que le recibió nada más abrir la puerta:

Al llamar, se oyeron gritos de alegría y mucho ruido de pasos que llegaron rápidamente hasta la puerta, después de esperar un momento, ésta se abrió, dejando paso a una pequeña personita toda vestida de verde.

—Hola.

—Hola— respondió Draco un tanto vacilante— ¿está tu padrino en casa?

—Si.

—Amm, ¿Tu eres Ted Lupin?

—Si.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Cuato.

— ¿Cuatro? ¡Que mayor estás!

Draco estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no ponerse nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el pequeño. Pero después de unos minutos, Harry apareció.

— ¡Teddy! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no puedes abrir la puerta de la calle? Puede ser muy peligroso, cariño.

Con cuidado, levantó al niño del suelo y lo agarró con fuerza.

—Pasa, Draco.

A partir de ese momento, selló su destino, solo bastó esa tarde para caer enamorado del niño y todavía más de Harry. Verlos juntos era maravilloso, la confianza, la alegría que desprendían… todo y decidió que quería ser parte de ello. Que no podía estar separado de ellos por nada del mundo.

* * *

A la semana ya estaba viviendo con Harry y Ted, y en todo el año que llevaban juntos, no se había arrepentido de su decisión ni una sola vez.

* * *

—Draco, ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, amor, estaba pensando en el día que conocía al duende.

—Me sorprendiste muchísimo ese día, no esperaba que quisieras venir a conocerlo.

—Ya, yo también me sorprendí, pero en cuanto lo vi… fue mi perdición. Me tentó con sus ojillos verdes y su sonrisa de pillo.

—Muy cierto.

Pasaron algunos minutos sin hablar, solo recordando ese día en el que empezaron a ser una familia de verdad.

— ¿Sabes que otra cosa me tentó para quedarme aquí a vivir?

Harry ante ese comentario solo sonrió, ya sabía por dónde iba el rubio.

—No, dime. Estoy deseando saberlo.

Draco con una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta en la cama y lo encaró.

—Tú y tu comportamiento con él. Pero en este momento, solo tú.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a besarlo y le dio la vuelta, quedándose él encima, para poder adorar la piel que se le ofrecía, mordiendo y chupando en los puntos que sabía que le volvían loco de placer.

Cuando Harry se cansó de ahí, bajó hasta los pezones, mientras le acariciaba suavemente el abdomen y las caderas, todavía cubiertas por el pantalón del pijama. Cuando ambos pezones estuvieron erectos, bajó ensalivando toda la tripa de su novio hasta llegar al ombligo.

Después de un rato, se separó de él y se quitó el pijama, haciendo lo mismo con su novio, el cual lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo con desesperación, mientras le daba la vuelta y esta vez era Harry quien le daba las atenciones requeridas. Pero Draco no tenía tanta paciencia como el moreno, por lo que enseguida empezó a prepararle, metiendo primero un dedo para abrirse camino y cuando ya lo tuvo añadió un segundo dedo, penetrándolo rápidamente , tocando su próstata la mayoría de las veces, mientras, atendía su miembro y le hacia una mamada a su pareja, todo al mismo ritmo.

Cuando Harry estuvo preparado, Draco conjuró un lubricante y se embadurnó el miembro, luego le dio un beso y lentamente fue introduciéndose en esa estrecha cavidad que se le ofrecía gustosamente, cuando estuvo completamente dentro, se esperó un poco para que Harry se acostumbrara y cuando lo hizo, empezó a moverse, primero lentamente, disfrutando de la fricción a la que eran sometidos, pero después, aumento el ritmo, haciéndolo desesperado y desenfrenado. Cada poco tiempo se inclinaba para poder besarlo, eso era algo que le encantaba, sentirse dentro de su pareja doblemente. Cuando notó que estaban a punto de correrse, empezó a masturbar a Harry, llegando ambos al clímax pocos minutos después.

—Te amo, Harry. De verdad que lo hago. Pero sobre todo, amo a Ted y ten por seguro que es lo más importante para mí.

—Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé. Ya veremos cómo arreglamos lo del duende.

Se besaron con ternura y cariño, para después caer rendidos, cuidar a un niño de cinco años, desgastaba a cualquiera.

* * *

Quería agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron su tiempo en leer esta historia y que la incluyeron en su lista de favoritos y de alertas.


	3. Consecuencias inesperadas

_Y aquí llega el final de esta pequeña historia, espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis pasado un bien rato leyéndola._

_Por otro lado quiero agradecer a todos los que la habéis leído y a los que me han enviado sus opiniones, además de a los que la han puesto en favoritos._

_Eso significa mucho para mí._

_A leer! XD_

* * *

**CONSECUENCIAS INESPERADAS**

Teddy se levantó sigilosamente de su cama y al verse en el espejo se cambió tanto su pelo, como sus ojos a verde brillante, también alargó un poco sus orejas, tomando la apariencia de un pequeño duendecillo, tal y como le llamaba Harry prácticamente desde siempre.

Como todavía era pequeño no, dominaba bien su poder, Harry le había dicho que con el tiempo y mucha practica podría dormir con la apariencia que quisiera y no tendría que estar renovándola cada día, por eso Teddy practicaba todos los días con su poder: quería ser igual de bueno con él como su madre lo había sido.

Cuando acabó su ritual mañanero, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Harry y Draco. Encontrándolos como siempre, dormidos en la cama y desnudos, cosa que lo tenía bastante intrigado, para jugar no se necesitaba estar sin ropa, pero como era lo normal en ellos, lo dejó pasar, ya les preguntaría.

-Harryyyyy.

-Mmmm

-Dracooooo

-Mmmmm

Al ver que ninguno de los dos le hacía caso, se subió decidido a la cama y con una sonrisa traviesa se puso a saltar.

-¡Ted Lupin!

-¡Duendecillo te voy a castigar!

Pero Teddy no paró, sabía que no estaban enfadados con él, así que siguió saltando hasta que Harry lo cogió y lo tumbó en la cama, para seguidamente empezar a hacerle cosquillas, secundado inmediatamente por Draco.

Desde luego, esa era la mejor manera de despertarse, se dijo Draco al ver la graciosa estampa entre Ted y Harry. ¡Como los amaba! Sigilosamente cogió la varita y conjuró unos pantalones para ambos: había mucha confianza entre los tres, pero nunca esta demás guardar las formas, y estar desnudos delante de un niño pequeño no era lo más adecuado.

-¡Ya no más! Harry, por favor, ¡ya no más!

-No voy a parar, has sido un niño muy travieso, duende. Mira que saltar encima nuestro, nos has dado un susto de muerte.

Estuvieron así durante un buen rato, hasta que los adultos vieron otra vez esa sombra de tristeza en los ojos del pequeño. Decidido a encontrar la respuesta, Draco empezó la conversación.

-Ted, cariño, ¿Te pasa algo?

-Si, duende, últimamente estás algo triste ¿Te pasó algo en la escuela o en casa?

Teddy no respondió de inmediato, pero ambos vieron como se resistía a llorar. Al final, después de una tierna caricia por parte de su padrino, empezó a sollozar, cosa que los alertó mucho ya que Teddy era un niño muy alegre que apenas se entristecía o lloraba por nada.

-Eyy, cariño, tranquilo, sabes que nos puedes contar todo lo que te pase, ¿verdad?

-Es cierto lo que dice Harry, sabes que intentaremos ayudarte sea lo que sea.

Le estuvieron susurrando palabras de consuelo a la vez que le acariciaban durante mucho tiempo, hasta que al final, el duendecillo empezó a hablar:

-Vosotros sois novios, ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Eso significa que os queréis mucho…

-Si, por supuesto.

-Y también me queréis a mí…

Harry miró al rubio cada vez más confuso por lo que estaba diciendo el pequeño.

-¿Eso es bueno?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ted?

Se calló durante algunos segundos, como decidiendo la mejor manera de decirlo.

-Algunos compañeros de clase me han dicho que sois raros, que no es bueno tener eso que tenéis vosotros.

-¿Tener dos papás?

-¿Papás?

Teddy miró a Harry asombrado por lo que él había dicho.

-Mira, duende, sabes que tú tienes a tus padres, Remus y Nimphadora, ¿verdad?

-Si, me has dicho que ellos ahora están con tus papás en el cielo, haciendo bromas, divirtiéndose y cuidando de nosotros.

-Si, exacto, pero también te he dicho, que tú, aquí, necesitabas a alguien más para que te cuidara, ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Esos somos Draco y yo, aunque él sea tu primo segundo y por lo tanto tu familiar y yo sea tu padrino. Eso ya te lo habíamos dicho.

-Si.

-Y para poder cuidarte mejor, vives con nosotros y nosotros somos tus cuidadores.

-Y por ello, tanto Harry como yo, siempre, bueno, desde que tú y yo nos conocemos, hacemos las cosas como si fuéramos tus papás. Y eso, Ted no es malo, el que tu tengas cuatro papás, es lo más genial del mundo, porque tienes más que todos tus compañeros, tú tienes una mamá y tres papás.

-Papá Remus, tu y Harry.

-Si, Ted.

-Entonces Rod no tiene razón, vosotros no sois malos ni estáis haciendo nada malo.

-No, duende, solo que nosotros en vez de tener una novia, tenemos un novio. Draco es mi novio, no como la tía Hermione y el tío Ron.

-Vale. Vosotros sois mis papás y papa Remus y mamá están bien con eso, ¿no?

-Por supuesto, duende, después de todo soy tu padrino, tu papá cuando Remus se fue.

-Entonces quiero llamaros así.

Esas palabras, tan espontaneas y sinceras, hicieron que ambos hombres se miraran con orgullo y también con alegría: Ted los había acogido con cariño siempre, pero el querer llamarlos papás decía que su relación era mucho más fuerte. Y eso a los dos los hacía inmensamente felices.

-Por supuesto, duende, tu puedes llamarnos como quieras, pero nos harías muy felices si nos llamaras así. Siempre has sido mi hijo.

-Si Ted, eres lo mas importante en nuestra vida y puedo decir, que desde el primer momento en el que te vi, que te quería como a un hijo.

-Os quiero mucho, papá Draco, papá Harry, mucho, y quiero que estemos juntos siempre.

-Nosotros también queremos eso, duende, te quiero mucho, cariño.

-Y yo, Ted, tu presencia es lo que más felicidad me da, cada vez que sonríes me alegro y me pongo feliz por ti y al revés también me pasa, eres lo mas importante en mi vida, duende, al mismo nivel que Harry- añadió en un susurro en su oído- no queremos que el oso gruñón se ponga celoso.

Después de ese comentario, todos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas, aunque Harry les tiró la almohada a la cara como venganza. Pero no les importó porque se lo devolvieron y así pasaron la mañana, con una guerra de almohadas.

Al final, se abrazaron con amor y cariño, desde ese día serian una familia de verdad.

* * *

Y por supuesto, Draco no se quedó tranquilo y sin hacer nada después de toda la tristeza que unos comentarios malintencionados habían hecho en Ted, por lo que al día siguiente fue él quien lo llevó a clase para averiguar quién era el tal Rod y sus padres.

* * *

Basta decir que esa familia, a partir de ese día, fue una familia modelo, sin prejuicios y sin problemas hacia los demás.

**FIN**


End file.
